


Just The Way You Are

by Stellar_Tempest



Series: SFW Promptis Fan Week 2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Prompto Argentum, Pre-Slash, Promptis Week, SFW Promptis Fan Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Tempest/pseuds/Stellar_Tempest
Summary: For day two of the SFW Promptis Fan Week 2018Day two Prompts were: Prince Prompto | high school shenanigans | “I wish that I knew what makes you think I’m so special.”I choose:  “I wish that I knew what makes you think I’m so special.”- Prompto's parents think that he should be a certain way as an omega. Prompto feels like he can not live up to who they want him to be. What does Noctis have to say about all of this?





	Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are with day two.

Prompto made his way into the school yard and found a seat on one of the many benches that lined the outdoor hallway. He had gotten to school almost too early. He just needed to get out of the house. The omega had one of _those_ lectures from his parents just after he had woken up.

Prompto pulled his knees up to his chest. Wrapping his arms around them and burying his face in his knees. His forehead ached and he couldn’t get rid of the frown that had made it’s home on his lips. He had been a disappointment… _again_. Why did he keep on screwing up so bad?

He was nothing more than your run of the mill omega. Nothing to even sneeze at and even then, he couldn’t even act like a proper omega. Nope, not him. No sir. Too full of opinions his parents had said. Too outspoken they had commented. No alpha would want _him_. It didn’t help that he looked so different from all the other Lucians. With his blonde hair, pale skin and sharp eyes. He stuck out like a sore thumb.

He wanted so badly to fit in. To have a place to belong. Would he ever be able to? He wasn’t good enough. Not for his parents and not for anyone else. It didn’t mean he had given up. No, he would just have to work harder at… not being himself? That wasn’t right. The omega had already changed so much about himself already. Lost all that weight that he had carried around for a better part of his childhood and tried his best to be not as shy.

Now he had other things he didn’t like about himself. Those stretch marks on his lower stomach and on his thighs. They should have looked barely noticeable but, every time he looked at himself in the mirror they stuck out like a giant whale. Who would want an ugly omega like himself. He didn’t even have physical looks to make up for his ‘un-omega-like’ behavior (as his parents called it).

He was so busy sulking that he didn’t hear the footsteps approaching or the fact that someone had sat next to him on the bench he was currently occupying.

“Hey.” A voice called out.

Prompto nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice. He whipped his head around to see none other than his best friend. Noctis – who was an alpha – had become his friend at the start of high school. It had been a few months since then and the two of them had already become very close. Which Prompto was so grateful for. Noctis had been like an island in the midst of choppy and stormy waters.

“Hey.” Prompto said. Although his voice lacked any of the cheeriness it usually held.

“What’s got you so down?” Noctis asked as he placed his book-bag on the ground next to the leg of the bench.

“Nothing really.” Prompto replied.

The omega placed his chin on his knees. Looking at the trees that lined the middle of the parking lot. Acting as a divider for the parking spaces. He knew Noctis would know it was a lie. No doubt his scent would give him away if his tone of voice didn’t. Prompto really didn’t want to bother Noctis with his stupid problems.

“It doesn’t sound like nothing.” Noctis urged.

Yup, The alpha wasn’t going to drop it. Prompto sighed and dropped his right arm down so that his hand rested on the seat. His fingers began picking at one of the splintered pieces in the grain of the wood. It was dumb really. Everything from the argument with his parents to the actual event his parents were lecturing him about in the first place. Prompto let out a sigh. Noctis was not going to let up.

“You remember that thing my parents were forcing me to go to? Where I had to be tested in my ability to care for a mate?” Prompto asked. Air quoting when he said ‘care for a mate’.

It was an event that a lot of omegas went to when they turned a certain age. If they had parents that were old fashioned and believed that an omega needed to _learn_ how to be a _proper_ mate to their alpha. Prompto’s parents were one of those. Who chose to try and teach Prompto how he needed to act and behave if he ever wanted a _good_ alpha mate. He hated every minute of it. Why couldn’t he just be himself?

“Oh yeah, that was… yesterday right?” Noctis responded.

“Yup and I screwed it up apparently.” Prompto said. The omega flicked a piece of wood that he had managed to separate from the wood on the bench. “I wasn’t the ideal partner. That I could use more _discipline_ and a lot less commentary.” Prompto continued.

Crap. He could feel the water start to well up in his eyes. His face felt too warm. He could barely contain a sob that was building in his throat. Beside him he could smell the alpha’s scent becoming bitter with anger.

“Are you serious? That’s just… why would anyone say anything like that.” Noctis spoke.

Prompto could feel Noctis’ eyes on him and a hand rested on his shoulder.

“Well, I think they’re wrong. Your fine just they way you are. I don’t see why you would need to change anything.” Noctis said.

Prompto looked at Noctis. _He really thought that?_ Prompto could see the determination in Noctis’ eyes. It felt like a lot to take in. Here his parents were basically saying that he wasn’t good enough and Noctis… Noctis was saying the exact opposite. He folded his arms on top of his knees and rested his head against them.

“There’s so much _to_ like about you. Any alpha would be blind not to see you for who you are. Someone worth being with, being around.” Noctis continued.

“I wish that I knew what makes you think I’m so special.” Prompto said.

He wasn’t sure he could believe what Noctis was saying. The omega was quite sure that _Noctis_ believed what he was saying. The alpha sighed. Prompto couldn’t bring himself to look at him.

“Prompto. You are very special. I… wish that you could see yourself the way that I see you.” Noctis responded.

Prompto didn’t know what to think about what Noctis was saying. It was everything he never thought he would hear from another person. He felt a tear make it’s way down his face. Could he believe Noctis? If anything, Noctis seemed to believe that he was worth it. The omega felt a thumb gently wipe at his cheek. Taking the stray tear with it.

It was then that he felt a calming sort of pull. Noctis’ scent enveloped him with a gentleness that was intoxicating. After about a minute he could feel his body loosen from the tense posture he had placed himself in. Eyelids feeling heavy and a warmth settling in his chest.

 _Whoa. Whoa. Wait a minute._ He definitely wasn’t sleepy before. It was then that he realized Noctis was using his scent to calm him. It was a thing alphas and omegas could do. Let out a kind of pheromone that calmed the other. A smile formed on his face.

“Dude, are you trying to put me to sleep?” Prompto asked.

“Uh… not really. I just kind of… Well, I hate seeing you like that. Upset.” Noctis answered.

“So your trying to make me feel better.” Prompto said.

“Yeah. I guess I am. Is it working?” Noctis asked.

“Yup.”

Prompto didn’t want to fall asleep just before the first bell of the school day but, Noctis’ scent was so soothing and it made him want to try harder at being himself instead of what everyone else wanted him to be. If Noctis thought he was fine just the way he was then that was all that really mattered. Right?

“Don’t stop.” Prompto continued.

“You got it.” Noctis replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has enjoyed.  
> Let me know what you thought. :)


End file.
